gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RainingPain17
Hey there ! I see you. You're currently visiting my talk page. If you have to tell me something leave me a message and I'll answer you in 8 hours max. I am a patroller here so I can deal with most minor issues such as warning a user, etc (feel free to ask me to vote if you have an active Request for Promotion). If you're new here please follow these rules. ---- RULES * Do not mix messages. If you have a message for me about something else do not forget to create a section first. * ALWAYS sign at the end of your message using either the Signature button or four tildes. * Offensive, off topic, inappropriate content will result in a immediate report to an admin. ---- New talk page Well, i'm here just to start it then :) (Talk) 21:27, October 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: From what I understand, he can keep the content there as long as he points out that the content was taken from our wiki, via a 'Source' or 'Refs' sections. As for his edits, Leo has already warned him. -- iLan (XD • ) 06:15, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Work. Yeah, I talked to monkeypolice188 on 1 October before I left and gave him some help setting up those pages. I was going to take a look soon and see how much he managed to do by himself while I was away and touch them up a bit if needed. As far as "running for" patroller, that would take up the 27th and 28th hour of every day for me. I'd like to keep those for actually playing GTA :) Seriously though, I have a day job and don't really have the time to have an official role on a wiki. I'm happy being a contributor and undo and/or report is all I need. Smurfynz (talk) 09:27, October 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Yes, I've noticed it and blocked him for one week for edit warring. Please don't edit war with other users, however. If they continue to undo your edits and refuse to answer, then inform an admin, such as myself (and like you did, eventually. :P) -- iLan (XD • ) 10:07, October 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Man I'm so sick and tired of him. If he creates an account copying your info, let me know. He's got to be stopped. He messaged me with more crap on the Midnight Club Wiki, with the final message saying he hates me and all. This dude needs help bad. If I knew him, I'd remove all computers from his house. ( ) 13:52, October 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I guess he will never learn, but this time, don't answer or give him attention (Talk) 15:23, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Bodhi Why did you take it away on the trivia section? I see plenty of specualtion and thoughts like that all over this wiki. Please explain how it is wrong to put specualtion in the TRIVIA section down even when I have evidence to support that. Mortsnarg (talk) 16:20, October 12, 2014 (UTC) User Box - Update Hi, the recent userbox you added to my page for me is brilliant, thanks, but i have some more info to add to it. I have made a list called 'Favorites' which contains the things i want in it, if you could do that, thanks again!Monkeypolice188 (talk) 18:21, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for infobobx edits :) Monkeypolice188 (talk) 20:58, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Andreas Sanchez Hey, Rain. Could you please, have a look on the talk page of the Andreas page? I need your opinion on something. 558050 Talk 16:33 12 October, 2014 (UTC) Andreas/Andreas Sanchez It's not likely that Andreas is the agent from V, he was likely another one of Liz's thugs, and that he took Jorge's job, or that he is Jorge, and it's a developer oversight. He's also a rat, not an undercover agent, also it's usuallty cops that go undercover, not agents. I removed the trivia fact and the merge template, until it's confirmed by an admin or higher. If your theory is correct, then the page can be merged, but if it's wrong it will stay the same. Leo68 (talk) 20:03, October 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to stay out of this because last time I settled a discussion the user threatened me and said he would have me banned, and I can't be bothered with that again. I've spoken to Illan and I've asked him to settle it. Leo68 (talk) 20:12, October 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm not saying they're the same Andreas (I'm undecided) but wasn't Michelle/Karen also an agent (not a cop) that went undercover? DocVinewood (talk) 20:17, October 12, 2014 (UTC) The voting is a majority of 4-1, it will not be merged and the discussion will be closed. I'll message Illan. Leo68 (talk) 21:03, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Template I like it! It just needs like a little warning sign image and it'd be perfect. Just let Cloudkit know because he always uses the Warning template first. ( ) 21:03, October 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Done! ( ) 21:16, October 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I really don't know how to make an archive sadly. Cloudkit did it for me but never really taught me. ( ) 21:19, October 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Template Hey man, I really appreciate your efforts at making a template for Vandalism. It's actually pretty good. It may have needed an adjustment or two, but I think it's perfect for any vandals on this wiki. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 21:24, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey Ah, one of the new members of the moderator/patroller team :) Not really quite back in bi'ness, though. I'm only editing on my Galaxy Tab 3 because I do not have Internet enabled in my home and there are times where my tablet won't let me edit. Because of that, I check back on the wiki every now and then. Probably by this week or the next, I should be getting my Internet turned backed on then I will be back in bi'ness lol. --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 00:12, October 13, 2014 (UTC) User Too late pal! I done reported him to Wikia just a few minutes ago! Hopefully they come for him! Also I do want my talk page archived. Thanks! ( ) 11:51, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I think I saw you add a template that said Archive. Am I correct? ( ) 11:56, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Yea I'll use the template. Thanks for letting me know. Also, mind doing me a favor? Back then Lago Zancudo and the Zancudo River were split pages. However, they were merged together for an unknown reason. I highly disagree with the merge as Lago Zancudo is mostly a lake and a delta while the Zancudo River is a river leading to the lake. The Lago Zancudo page doesn't even describe the Zancudo River in it, which isn't right. I think the pages should be split back up. What do you think? ( ) 18:34, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay I'm gonna make a voting section on the Lago Zancudo talk page. Leave your opinion. Thanks man! ( ) 18:41, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Alright it's on the Lago Zancudo talk page. Leave your opinion please! :) ( ) 18:45, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yep, 46 next month. I blame my son, he got me playing back in 2008. Also, less of the old. Leo68 (talk) 18:55, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Yea I saw the message. He's also left some on the Midnight Club Wiki. Like after causing disputes on the wiki for about a month or more you want rollback rights? He's really insane. ( ) 18:57, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I won't answer him but if he keeps messaging me, I'm gonna have to block him. ( ) 19:00, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 HHAHAHAHA You just missed he coming back to The Last of Us wiki, he said "ooh i'm sorry, my parents would be ashamed bla bla bla" and I didn't even answer, this time i'll pretend i'm blind or stupid and I don't know how to answer people xD (Talk) 19:08, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Holy... hahahaa xD if I can't be a patroller myself, imagine those users, Trevor is just a killer version of him, while Catalina is his female version (Talk) 19:16, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ^^^^ Dead XD. Catalina is so funny. Anyway, RainingPain I just wanted to let you know that I officially got that job. Sean doesn't believe it, but even people with problems can change themselves. ( ) 19:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 If I can remember, Wikia staff take weeks to do something, but at least it was reported to them. ( ) 19:47, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yea I see it too. That's really weird. Let's see if they show back up. If not, this is going straight to Ilan xd or The Tom. ( ) 19:55, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 User of the Month I saw your user of the month idea on Ilan's page. It seems like a great idea, if we set up the page and have monthly votes where the users suggest their favourite user, then the user with the most votes wins. If we create a template that says something like; This user _________ has been voted GTA user of the month for the month of _____________ for __________. Try a blog post, see what everyone thinks. Leo68 (talk) 21:35, October 13, 2014 (UTC) WARNING Please stop being rude to me and everyone. Everyone is sick and tired of you reverting our edits and complaining all the time, come on man that is not cool thats being a fool. So I am giving you this warning to stop adding tags to Wanted level in GTA V, you a really bad patroller. Look at the rules of vandalism and if you keep giving me warnings or putting back the tag, I will need to contact a true admin or patroller (not you) to deal with you and your edits! your really pissing me off! im already mad >:(. U MAD OR NAH >:(. Im sorry Sorry Raining Pain that was meant for 123johnpaul im sorry :( Im sorry Sorry Raining Pain that was meant for 123johnpaul im sorry :( You idiot I thought you are not bothering me?but you are still,as you gave up on me and smash bro also,I won't listen to you two,stupid Oh in the rain you feel pain retarded name.A Wikia contributor 175.141.188.68 (talk) 10:48, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Dont worry i have reported "The Idiot" to the admins. Warning I'm not full on details with the current incident, but for now, I'm telling you to stop reverting the other user's messages on my talk page. Am I clear? -- iLan (XD • ) 11:51, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :On another note: this is not how a Patroller should behave. -- iLan (XD • ) 13:06, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Butterflies! Hey Rain, did you know that '''Butterflies '''exists in GTA V? I didn't know about that UNTIL NOW, a Facebook user sent me a photo depicting them flying, and i've been searching for them and then I found a much better pic... Now look at: Now, should they have their own article? (Talk) 16:19, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey man I'm sorry you had to be warned :(. I've talked to Ilan and he said he'll block RazorShotter if he starts anymore disputes. Next time don't cuss any user. Don't worry I still think you are among the best staff members ever to be here. Just don't get yourself demoted. ( ) 18:22, October 15, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Content Creator - Deathmatches Im proud to say, all deathmatches in the content creator page are complete and linked!Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:34, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Good to see you're back from your self-imposed exile early Don't let the trolls get to you. Report and ignore. Don't sink to their level. I know that's easy for me to say since I've been doing it online probably as long as you've been alive, and even I struggle to hold back sometimes (today with RazorShotter was one of those times) but if you keep fighting the good fight, eventually you will prevail. I'm off now so won't see a reply for a few hours (03:45 Sunday morning here). Smurfynz (talk) 14:44, October 18, 2014 (UTC)